Elsword
Elsword is the main character and protagonist from the video game, Elsword. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Azuma Shinonome vs Elsword * Elsword vs Emil * Elsword vs Fire King Vargas * Elsword Vs Roy (Fire Emblem) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents ''Lord Knight * Chrom ''(Fire Emblem) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Roy (Fire Emblem) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII) Rune Slayer * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Endeavor (Boku No Hero Academia) * Genesis Rhapsodos (Final Fantasy VII) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Zancrow (Fairy Tail) ''Infinity Sword * Cloud Strife ''(Final Fantasy VII) * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) * Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy XV) History Elsword is an ambitious but hot-headed young swordsman trained by his sister Elesis, the leader of the Red Mercenary Knights. Elesis left her little brother to lead a mission, never to return. Elsword now searches the land for two things: El, the precious gems that power his kingdom, and his missing sister. Specialty/Abilities Elsword is a master swordsman who excels at close range combat. He's quick on his feet and can hack and slash with the best of them. Not only can he dish it out, but he can take a lot of punishment as well. His only real weakness is magic, but in his mind, there's nothing a sharp piece of steel can't beat. Way of the Sword The "Way of the Sword" ability (initially exclusive to Elsword prior to Elesis's release) enables him to utilize energy gained through attacks and skills into 2 types of auras: Aura of Destruction and Aura of Vitality. 2nd Classes Lord Knight A whole new level of combos, skills, and style is unleashed when Elsword advances into a Lord Knight. As his combos are extended, his melee attacks become more powerful. Keep your enemies on the ground or launch them into the air with powerful combos - it's up to you. This melee-type class has the maximum attack speed among all the other classes. Its quick slash could knock down the enemy in the blink of an eye making him an extremely deadly swordsman, the Lord Knight! Rune Slayer The Rune Slayer combines the best of both attack types—physical and magical, especially after incorporating the use of runes. These runes are manipulative in various degrees, perfectly complimenting the Rune Slayer's combat style. Unlike the fireballs used previously, runes provide much better utility in combat: it still provides ranged combat like its predecessor, but with the added function of causing splash magic damage alongside with swordplay in perfect unison. Infinity Sword An Infinity Sword is able to summon numerous Conwell swords for battle. This gives him remarkably high melee combo potential compared to most characters, most likely as a compensation for his non-existent magic attack. He also has reduced MP cost for active skills with the passive skill, Fighting Spirit and a movement and damage buff with the passive skill, Lightning Surge. 3rd Classes Knight Emperor "I move by my own will, not anybody else's!" TBA Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Elsword Combatants Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior